Valentines Cruise
by Smarty 94
Summary: Spongebob, Mike, Randy, GDN, Robin, Kevin, Danny, and Sonic manage to win 16 tickets to Jamaica and decided to bring their girlfriends, but to get their, they must take a cruise ship, which doesn't go well with Sonic. But the ship is attacked by Black Manta and Sonic and his friends must save it. Meanwhile, Mikey falls for Rooks sister; Rook Shim.
1. Radio Contest

At the Crimson Dragon Mall in GDN's office, we see G looking at someone.

"So you want to open a Restaurant in my mall and serve ever food in the universe including Earth?" G asked.

"Yes. Yes I do." A female voice said.

G thought of it and smiled.

"Well I guess that is a good idea and I love the idea." G said and put his hand out. "Welcome to the Crimson Dragon Family."

A hand that belongs to a Revonnahgander named Rook Shim shook it and she smiled.

"Thanks and I won't let you down." Rook Shim said

Meanwhile, at Toon Manor; Spongebob, Mike, Randy, Robin, Kevin, Danny, and Sonic were in the living room, listening to the radio with lots of cell phones out.

"_This is DJ David, the contest for those 16 tickets to Jamacia is about to begin. Remember, the 20th caller is the winner. When the contest starts, call 432-8803_" the radio said.

"Yeah baby, those tickets are as good as ours." said Sonic.

"Everyone ready?" said Robin.

"Ready." everyone said.

"So are all my duplicates." said Spongebob.

Everyone saw that Spongebob was pointing to his 13 duplicates.

"Hey, that's not fair to anyone else that wants to win those tickets." said Kevin.

Spongebob became confused.

"So?" said Spongebob.

"So cheat for us." said Kevin.

SpongeBob became shocked.

"You think I would think of cheating for my friends just to win tickets for 16 people?" SpongeBob asked shocked.

"You would, wouldn't you?" said Randy.

"Yes I would." Said Spongebob.

GDN entered the mansion and walked into the living room.

"What are you guys doing?" said GDN.

"Trying to win tickets to Jamacia for the Valentine's day weekend." Said Sonic.

GDN quickly pulled out his cell phone.

"I'm in." said GDN.

"So what were ya doing this morning?" Kevin asked.

"I was hireling a new member of my mall to open a restaurant at my mall." G said, "And she is hired."

"I see." Said Kevin.

"Yeah, so you all are trying to win a radio contest huh?" said GDN.

"The chances are on our side." Said Randy.

"What's the number?" said GDN.

"432-8803." Said Mike.

"_Start calling_." Said the radio.

The group started dialing the number before putting the phone to their ears.

Mike heard some French guy on his phone.

"Forgive me sir, I have no idea how I managed to get to France. I was trying to make a local call in the United States." Mike said in French.

Mike hung up his phone.

"I'm out." Mike said in English.

Sonic got some pizza parlor.

"Oh man, eh, might as well." Said Sonic, "I'll take a large salami pizza, in garlic sauce. Hold on?"

Sonic removed the phone from his ears.

"Any of you want cinnamon bread sticks?" said Sonic.

Kevin got off the phone in annoyance.

"Now's not the time. I somehow got through to the president." Kevin put the phone back to his ear before getting off it again, "And yes, I'll take some cinnamon bread sticks."

"Right." Sonic said, "And some cinnamon bread sticks. And some buffalo wings."

Randy was listening to someone from Mexico. He pulled out a traveling Spanish language book and read through the entire thing.

"Like I'm going to marry you just so you can get a green card." Randy said in Spanish.

Randy hung up his phone.

"I'm out." Said Randy.

Robin was on the phone with Batman.

"How'd I get to you?" said Robin.

Batman's voice was heard and Robin sighed.

"Batman, I am fine and trying to win tickets." Robin said.

Robin hung up.

"Finished." Said Robin.

Danny got his own mother.

"Mom, get off the line. I'm trying to call a radio station." Said Danny.

He hung up.

"Bad timing." Said Danny.

Spongebob and his duplicates were talking to different people before they hung up and pulled themselves back in one body.

"It's a done deal." Said Spongebob.

"_Hello bro._" said the radio.

Turns out, GDN managed to get through.

"Hello, did I win?" said GDN.

"_Yeah baby, we have our winner on the line._" Said the radio.

G is shocked

"OH YEAH, I WON THE 16 TICKETS!" G shouted.

"_That is right you won 16 tickets for a cruse for a week to Jamacia_." The radio said.

Sonic cheeks started to puff up after hearing that.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Said Sonic.

Sonic's friends looked at him.

"Hey it will be ok dude." G said. "Besides it is for our girls."

"You love your Gwen don't you?" said Spongebob.

Sonic sighed.

"Yeah, I do." Said Sonic, "But I get sea sick real easily and I can't swim."

"Sacrifices have to me made eventually. Just yesterday I had to sacrifice black magic." Said Spongebob.

"How did that happen?" said Kevin.

Spongebob reached over himself and pulled down a scene of yesterday.

Spongebob was wearing a black wizard hat, black shirt, pants, and a black cape, he had a cauldron full of different potions and was about to do some black magic in front of the Saturdays.

"Beluga, sevruga, come winds of the smelliest fart!" Spongebob chanted as he moved his hands around.

Methane clouds surrounded the Saturdays.

"Larynxes, glossitis, Et Max Laryngitis, la stinky to g mart!" Spongebob chanted as lightning formed from his hands.

Zak became scared.

"I think I just wet myself." Said Zak.

Present Spongebob moved the scene back up, everyone else seemed shocked.

"You're the reason the power was out for five hours yesterday?" said Randy.

"Oddly enough, yeah." Said Spongebob, "After that fiasco, Drew forced me to never use black magic anymore."

"Why?" said GDN.

"Because now she has to take Zak to therapy for the rest of his life." Said Spongebob.

"I could recommend Scratchansniff." Said GDN.

"Didn't I recommend him to you a while back?" said Sonic.

"Yes you did." Said GDN.

"Still, a cruise to Jamacia? Not my thing. I could just take the Tornado in a snap." Said Sonic.

"Just take the cruise to Jamacia, I'm sure nothing bad will happen." Said Kevin.

"Bad stuff always happens to us. Just last week, me, Mike, Randy, Zoey, and Theresa were trapped on Pac World all week." Said Spongebob.

"Had to wait for a spaceship to be built." Said Randy, "It's never easy waiting on some old guy that doesn't have his marbles."

Randy heard his phone ringing and picked it up.

"Hello?" said Randy.

"I still have my marbles!" Sir Cumference's voice yelled.

Randy hung up before becoming confused.

"How did Sir Cumference get our numbers?" Randy asked.

"No idea." Said Mike.

"Excuse me, I get seasick." Said Sonic.

"Just go on the cruise and don't worry about it." Said Robin.

Sonic sighed.

"Fine." He said, "I will go."

Everyone smiled.

"Ok guys let's get packing." Kevin said.


	2. Mikey in Charge

Later, at the Crimson Dragon, GDN and Mikey were at the food court.

"So you want me to watch over this entire mall while you're gone on a cruise ship?" said Mikey.

"Yeah." said GDN.

"I can do that." said Mikey, "And I definitely will not throw a wild party in the mall and trash the entire place whatsoever."

"You'd better not." said GDN.

Mikey smiled.

"Bro I know how much this mall means to you." Mikey said. "Everyone does at the manor and our neighbors."

G smiled.

"Thanks Mikey." G said.

Mikey saw Rook Shim walk by and hearts appeared over his head. G saw the hearts and ate them.

"Hey, these aren't candied hearts." said GDN.

"Who's she?" said Mikey.

G is confused and saw Rook Shim.

"Oh that is Rook Shim. A New Member of my mall family." G said.

He saw that Mikey was frozen in awe.

"Hello, Mikey?" said GDN.

GDN moved his hand in front of Mikey's face so many times. He shrugged it off and left the mall. He walked into the RV where Spongebob, Mike, Randy, Kevin, Danny, Robin, Sonic, and their girlfriends were at. Leo was driving the RV.

"Thanks for giving us a lift Leo." said GDN.

"Anything for family." said Leo.

"Still worried about going on a cruise ship. Besides-"Sonic was interrupted when his girlfriend started scratching his left ear.

Sonic laid down on his back and started moving his right leg very fast.

"What did you do to him?" said Gwen Tennyson.

"Nothing, I just found a way to calm him down." said Gwen.

"By scratching his left ear and making him move his right leg very fast like a complete idiot?" said Debby.

G is shocked.

"Huh, I did not see that coming?" He said then realized something, "Now I know what is wrong with Mikey, he is in love with Rook Shim."

Everyone became confused.

"Who?" said Spongebob.

"My brother." Said GDN.

"No, the other one." Said Kevin.

"One of Rooks three sisters." Said GDN.

Spongebob still didn't get it.

"Could you make it more understandable?" said Spongebob.

GDN explained everything in five minutes.

"Wow, you just blew my mind." Said Spongebob.

"So Mikey fell in love with a Revonagander and is hoping to get together with her sometime? He could try his best, but it'll be hard to get an alien and an earth creature to get together." Said Sonic.

Leo looked at Sonic.

"You're an alien and you and Gwen got together." Leo said.

Kevin and Gwen Tennyson became shocked.

"You got together with a human despite being an alien?" said Kevin.

"Speak for yourself Osmosian hybrid. Also, your girlfriend is an Anodite hybrid, am I right?" said Sonic.

"Yes. Yes I am." Gwen Tennyson said.

"I should know because I've seen one before. I've also been to the Lost Hex." Said Sonic.

Kevin scoffed.

"Please, you're making that up. There's no such place as the Lost Hex. It's only a myth." Said Kevin.

Gwen looked at her new neighbors.

"Yes there is." She said, "I was taken there."

"Confirmed." Said Sonic.

Back at the Crimson Dragon, Mikey walked over to Rook who was in an auto parts store.

"Hey, you seem to have a nice sister. Could you put a good word in for me to her?" said Mikey.

"Why would I want to do that?" said Rook.

"Because I have fallen for her." Mikey said.

Rook can see the hearts around him and smiled.

"You have finally hit puberty." Said Rook.

"Yeah, when I turned ten." Said Mikey.

"Sure, I'll put in a good word for you." Rook said before he frowned, "But if you do anything to hurt her, I'll hurt you twice as hard."

Mikey smiled.

"Thanks dude. By the way, where is she staying?" Mikey asked.

"An apartment in down town Toon City." Said Rook.

Mikey noticed that Rook Shim was coming his way.

"Oh man, she's coming." Mikey said nervously.

He ran off.

Rook is confused and looked and saw his middle sister.

"Hey Rook Shim." Said Rook.

"Hey Rook Blonko." Said Rook Shim.

"How are you doing?" said Rook.

"I am doing great." Rook Shim said, "Our family is sad that I left and wanted to open a restaurant here on Earth. Me and my roommate Amy Rose are getting along great."

"I see. Look, one of my roommates, he seems to think that you're…uh…very attractive and wants to get together with you sometime." Said Rook.

Mikey was hearing everything and slapped his face in annoyance.

"Rook why did you have to say that?' Mikey thought.

Rook Shim smiled.

"Well I saw him talking to my boss and I have to admit that turtle is cute." Rook Shim said, "Maybe he can help with my restaurant."

"I'll let him know." Said Rook, "See you."

"Sure thing." Said Rook Shim.

She left as Mikey appeared next to Rook with an angry look on his face.

"That was the best you came up with? You told her that I think she's attractive. That's not how you do things on Earth." Said Mikey.

Rook is confused.

'What are you talking about?" said Rook.

"You don't go telling someone that someone has a crush on you." Said Mikey, "I don't know why I asked for your help anyways."

Mikey stormed off in anger.

Rook is sad.

Later, he was sitting on a park bench in Norrisville.

"I guess this is how Ben sees me. A not so helpful Revonagander." Said Rook.

Some of his stench went to the Sorcerer's lair and he smelled it.

"Ah, depression from something not of this world." Said the Sorcerer.

The Sorcerer smiled.

"I could use this and have him attack." The Sorcerer said.

He sent some stank to Rook, who then turned into a vicious saber tooth tiger. He roared before running off.


	3. On the Cruise Ship

The RV stopped on a dock and everyone minus Leo walked out the RV with lots of luggage. The RV soon left.

"Here we are our cruise ship." said Randy.

Sonic saw the cruise ship and became shocked.

"I changed my mind, I changed my mind." said Sonic.

Gwen started to scratch his left ear, making him fall to the ground and move his right leg very fast.

Theresa and Debbie saw this.

"Ok that is just weird." Theresa said.

"I agree." Debbie said to her best friend and looked at her boyfriend, "So why did ya chose Mikey out of Leo, Donnie, and Raph?"

"Testing him." Said GDN.

"I see." Said Debbie.

"Our cruise awaits." Said Danny.

The group walked to the ship and stopped in front of someone that works on the ship.

"Name?" said the guy.

"Reservations under the name GDN." Said GDN.

The man looked through his list.

"You won those tickets on that radio contest, didn't you?" said the man.

"Yes. Yes I did." GDN said.

The man smiled.

GDN gave the man the tickets who in turn gave him some pieces of paper.

"These are the living arrangements." Said the man.

Later, the guys walked into their room and were amazed by what they saw.

"Truly magnificent." Said Robin.

"Master bedroom!" Spongebob ran off.

"Oh man, I was going to lay claim to the master bedroom." Said GDN.

SpongeBob laughed.

"Ok since you won the tickets." SpongeBob said.

Sandy smiled.

"The ship is nice." She said.

Spongebob threw his stuff on another bed, ripped off his clothes, revealing his swim shorts.

"Better check out the water slide." Said Spongebob.

He walked out of the room.

Everyone was shocked.

"He wears swimming clothes under his clothes?" Gwen Tennyson asked.

"Who knew?" Starfire asked.

"What are we waiting for; let's check out the water slide and swimming pools." Said Randy.

Later, the other guys were in swim shorts and the girls were in swim suits. They noticed that Sonic was lying down on his bed.

"Hey, you coming?" said Robin.

"I'll catch up with you later." Said Sonic.

Everyone minus Gwen left.

"A sea sick hedgehog, it isn't going to go well." Said Sonic.

Gwen laid down next to Sonic.

"It will be okay my love." Gwen said and handed Sonic a red pill, "Eat this."

Sonic looked at the pill.

"Is this even FDA approved?" said Sonic.

"Yes it is." Said Gwen, "It's a happy pill._"

Sonic put the pill in his mouth and swallowed it.

"Mmm, tastes like a Hot Tamale." Said Sonic.

Sonic then smiled.

"I think I am ready." Sonic said.

Gwen smiled.

"Then let's go." She said.


	4. Rook Shim Kidnapped

Mikey walked into the manor and saw Howard Weinerman trying to attack Duncan, but the delinquent had his hand on the chubby kids head.

"You're going to pay for what you did." said Howard.

"Not going to happen." said Duncan.

"What's going on?" said Mikey.

Duncan turned to Mikey.

"Nothing, he's just making a big fuss because I marked my territory." said Duncan.

"Yeah, by branding my sister." said Howard.

Mikey became confused.

"He did what now?" Mikey asked.

Duncan held out a branding iron with a 'D' on it.

"I have no regrets." Said Duncan.

Mikey sighed.

Duncan and Howard looked confused.

"Hey what's with you turtle dude?" Howard asked.

"Just today I met one of Rooks sisters and became attracted to her." Said Mikey, "I tell Rook to put in a good word about me to her, and he ends up telling her that I think she's attractive."

"Wow." Said Howard.

"Stuff like that happens when you get an alien to help you out." Said Duncan.

Howard walked out the back door.

Just then there was a knock at the front door and Mikey sighed.

"Coming." He said.

Mikey opened the door and Rook Shim was there.

Mikey is shocked. He quickly hid his head in his shell.

"No one's here." Said Mikey.

Rook Shim is shocked and looked at Duncan and Duncan looked at her.

"Don't mind him; he was dropped on his head as a child." Said Duncan.

Rook Shim smiled.

"Oh, well I need to speak with him alone." Said Rook Shim.

Duncan looked at Mikey

"Okay Mikey, time to come out now." Said Duncan.

Duncan branded Mikey's left leg. He quickly poked his head out of his shell.

"It burns so bad." Said Mikey.

Duncan patted Mikey on the shell.

"Good luck amigo." Said Duncan.

With that he left.

"W-w-w-w-what is it that you need to talk to me about?" Mikey said nervously.

"Not much just wanted to see if you wanted to help me get my restaurant in the Crimson Dragon prepared." Said Rook Shim.

"Well…gee…uh…you see…the thing is…uh…" said Mikey.

Ben saw everything and decided to help out.

"I-"Mikey was interrupted when Ben covered his mouth.

"He wouldn't mind helping you out." Said Ben.

Mikey is shocked.

Rook Shim smiled.

"Thanks, I could use all the help I need." Rook Shim said and turned to Mikey and kissed him on the cheek before leaving.

"What'd you do that for Tennyson?" said Mikey.

"You needed help with her." Said Ben.

"I don't need help. Rook told her that I think she's attractive, and it's true." Said Mikey.

"By the way, where is he?" said Ben.

However, they got their answer when a Stanked Rook came bursting through the manor.

"What did you do to my partner?" Ben said angrily.

"I don't know." Said Mikey.

Ben groaned and activated his omnitrix.

"Time to fight beast with beast, Wildmutt style." Said Ben.

Ben slammed the omnitrix and turned into Wildmutt.

Wildmutt slammed into Rook, sending him crashing into a wall.

"What have I done?" said Mikey.

Rook pawed the omnitrix, turning Wildmutt back into Ben.

"You did something to upset Rook." Said Ben.

The stanked Rook left the mansion. The two heard Rook Shim screaming.

"I got mad at him for telling his sister that I think she's attractive." Said Mikey.

"Crazy turtle." Said Ben.


	5. Black Manta

Back on the cruise ship, everyone was having a good time.

Spongebob was going down a waterslide and landed in a swimming pool.

"Awesome." said Spongebob.

He noticed Mike was swimming on his back.

"Hey Mike, nice back swimming." said Spongebob.

"Thanks." said Mike, "I've been practicing."

"I'll bet." said Spongebob.

The two noticed a shark fin sticking out the water and became scared.

"SHARK!" the two said at once.

Kevin poked out of the water with the shark fin over his head.

"Gotcha." Kevin laughed.

Gwen Tennyson was sun bathing and became annoyed.

"How do I even put up with him?" said Gwen Tennyson.

Kevin kept on laughing until he saw two shark fins coming towards him.

Kevin screamed like a little girl before swimming off in fear.

The shark fins revealed themselves to actually be Sandy and Zoey.

"Good one." Said Mike.

"Thanks." Zoey said.

Debbie who is in a purple swim suit smiled.

"That was funny." She said.

Theresa who is in a red swim suit smiled at her best friend.

"Debbie, come on in." She said.

"I will in a second." Debbie said.

However GDN snuck up behind Debbie and pushed her into the pool with his left foot.

"AHHH!" Debbie screamed.

"You need to be quicker than that." Said GDN.

Debbie popped out of the water and looked at her boyfriend. She grabbed GDN's leg and pulled him in the water.

"WHOA!" GDN screamed

"You need to be quicker than that." Said Debbie and laughed.

With Danny, Randy, and Robin; the boy wonder was doing a surfing simulator as Danny and Randy were operating the water flow.

"More water." Said Robin.

Danny and Randy turned up the water flow.

"More." Said Robin.

Danny and Randy turned it up to a setting saying 'Are you nuts!?'

Robin started surfing out of control.

"Too much, too much, too much." Said Robin.

Robin was sent flying off the simulator and crashed into a wall.

"Maybe that was too much." Said Danny.

"You think?" said Randy.

Randy and Danny turned down the water flow.

Sam and Starfire saw everything.

"Men, am I right?" said Sam.

"Sometimes." Said Starfire.

With Sonic who was now wearing shades, he was laying down on a lawn chair.

"Ah this vacation was a good idea." Sonic said, "And I don't feel sick at all."

Just then, there was a rumble at the ship and everyone is confused.

Sonic lifted his shades up.

"What the hey?" said Sonic.

Gwen and Gwen Tennyson are confused.

"What is going on?" Both Gwen's asked.

Kevin looks and is shocked.

"Um guys you might want to see this." Kevin said.

Everyone went to Kevin and they are shocked to see what it is. A giant bubble trapping the entire ship inside of it before going under water.

Sonic's cheeks started puffing up.

"Oh no, it's coming back to me." Said Sonic.

Sonic puked on Kevin's face.

Kevin is mad.

"Not cool dude." Kevin said, "Not cool."

"Guys can we worry about what is happening?" Debbie asked.

"Debbie is right. Look." G said.

They saw Black Manta (DC Comics) appear in the bubble.

"Hello people." Said Black Manta.

"That's one ugly freak." Said Kevin.

"Next person to interrupt me will get what's coming to him or her." Said Black Manta.

Sonic puked some more, only in front of Black Manta.

"Hey, I just warned you." Said Black Manta.

He failed to notice that he was about to step on Sonic's puke. He slipped on it while doing the Goofy scream and fell on his back. He got back on his feet.

"Alright, who left puke on the floor?" said Black Manta.

Nobody did anything. Black Manta noticed that Sonic had his right hand over his mouth. He walked over to the blue hedgehog.

"Was it you that puked?" said Black Manta.

Sonic puked on Black Manta's face.

Black Manta is mad.

"Ok that's just rude." Black Manta said, "Even for me."

He grabbed Sonic by the chest and held him very close to his head.

"I've got a special place for you hedgehog." Said Black Manta.

Later, Sonic found himself in a metal chamber chained up outside of the bubble.

"This could not get any worse." Said Sonic.

He then noticed that the chamber was filling up with water.

"I stand corrected." Said Sonic.

Back on the ship.

"I hope Sonic's okay, he's probably going to drown in that chamber." Said Gwen.

Starfire patted Gwen on the shoulder.

"He'll be okay, he can watch over himself." Said Starfire.

"What do you see in that Mobian?" said Gwen Tennyson.

Gwen sighed.

"A brave hero." Gwen said.


	6. De Stank Rook

Back at Toon Manor, Ben and Mikey were in the computer room, trying to find Rooks location.

"According to the computer, he should be at the Toon City Power Plant." said Ben.

Mikey became confused.

"Why would Rook be there?" Mikey asked.

"Because monsters don't think straight. We've got to get him back to normal." said Ben.

"You could go, I'll just stay here." said Mikey.

Ben is shocked.

"Mikey you love Rook Shim right?" Ben asked.

Miley looked at Ben.

"Yes I mean I did just meet her and I fell for her." Mikey said.

"Then why do you want to stay here?" said Ben.

"I'm afraid of rejection." said Mikey.

Ben became confused.

"What?" said Ben.

"Yeah, I'm afraid she's going to reject me for being a turtle. Besides, Sonic has had lots of girlfriends that rejected him for being a hedgehog." said Mikey.

Ben smiled.

"Hey she is a alien I am sure nothing will happen." Ben said.

Mikey smiled.

"Thanks." Mikey said, "Let get going."

The two walked off. Later, they were outside the Toon City Power Plant.

"Okay, Rook has to be in here somewhere." said Mikey, "And we need to make sure Rook Shim's okay."

Ben activated his omnitrix.

"You really are a crazy turtle." said Ben.

Ben slammed down on the omnitrix and became Eye Guy.

"Oh yeah, just the alien eye wanted." Eye Guy said.

The two walked into the building.

"Eh, it smells like someones been cooking some very bad pizza." said Mikey.

Eye Guy looked at Mikey.

"Is Pizza all you care about right now?" Eye Guy asked, "We are trying to DeStank my best alien friend and partner."

"Not true, I'm worried about Rook Shim." said Mikey.

"Be quiet, we still need to find them. It's not like we're going to bump into the door with the two in the room." said Eye Guy.

Eye Guy bumped into a door that said 'Room that doesn't have Rook Shim and a stanked Rook'.

Eye Guy groaned.

"Seriously? That's a dead giveaway." said Eye Guy, "How did eye not see that door coming?"

"No idea." said Mikey.

Eye Guy opened the door and he and Mikey entered the room and saw nothing.

"Dead giveaway huh?" said Mikey, "The door was telling the truth."

"Stuff like that could have been a dead giveaway." Said Eye Guy.

"But it wasn't." said Mikey.

Just then, Rook pounced Mikey.

"Never mind." Said Mikey.

"MIKEY!" A familiar voice shouted

Mikey looked and saw Rook Shim tied up.

Mikey became shocked.

"Shim." Said Mikey.

"Don't worry; we'll get you out before eye go Ben again." Said Eye Guy.

The omnitrix started beeping before reverting Eye Guy back to Ben.

"Then again." Ben said.

Mikey looked at Ben.

"That was stupid." Mikey said.

Ben activated his omnitrix and became XLR8.

"You take care of Rook, I'll find his truck and destroy it." Said XLR8.

XLR8 than ran off.

"Why me?" said Mikey.

Rook slammed Mikey into a wall.

"Don't hurt my brother." Said Rook Shim.

"You should tell him not to hurt me." Said Mikey, "I'm the one in serious danger."

XLR8 driving Rook's truck crashed through another wall and XLR8 came out of the truck.

"That was quick." Said Mikey.

"Got the truck and a detonator device." Said XLR8.

The alien pulled out a remote with a red button on it, pushed the button and the truck blew up. The stanked Rook turned back to normal.

"My truck." Said Rook.

The omnitrix start ed beeping before reverting XLR8 back to Ben.

"Eh, what are you going to do about it?" said Ben.

Mikey went over to Rook Shim and untied her.

"My life is so painful." Said Mikey.

Rook Shim smiled.

"True." Rook Shim said.

Mikey sighed.

'Look I am sorry your brother turned into a monster it's just I asked him for help and he said the wrong stuff and I got mad." Mikey said, "It's all my fault."

Rook Shim smiled.

"That is not true." She said.

Mikey, Ben and Rook are shocked.

"Say what?" They asked.

"I wanted to come to earth to open my own business." Said Rook Shim.

"I should have told you my own feelings on my own, I was just afraid of being rejected for being a turtle. I really care about you." Said Mikey.

Mikey looked down, feeling ashamed. He then heard Rook Shim giggling and looked at her.

"Are you kidding me, why would I reject you for being a turtle? Rook Blonko told me about your blue hedgehog friend being rejected so many times before getting a steady relationship." Said Rook Shim, "Besides, you are actually cute."

Mikey smiled before Rook Shim hugged him.

"You busy? Because I know of a place we can get some stuff to eat." Said Mikey.

"Okay." Said Rook Shim.

The two walked off with their arms linked.

"It's good to see things work out." Said Ben.

"Indeed." Rook said before turning to Ben with an angry look, "Now, about my truck."

Ben turned to the readers shocked.

"Oh boy." Said Ben.


	7. Defeat Black Manta

Back on the cruise ship, the group was wondering what to do.

"What are we going to do?" said Debbie.

Randy got an idea.

"Go ninja." said Randy.

Randy was about to grab the ninja mask but was stopped by Spongebob.

"Hold it amigo, you can't just expose who you are to everyone else, not even the dragon can. Danny could because everyone knows about his heroic actions." said Spongebob.

"Lame." said Randy.

"How can we save everyone on the ship if we can't expose who we are?" said GDN.

Spongebob smiled and pulled out a red cape.

"I only said that I stopped doing black magic, I didn't say anything about being a magician." said Spongebob.

Mike leaned over to Kevin.

"He's very unpredictable." said Mike.

Spongebob put the cape over Randy.

"Abra Kadabra." said Spongebob.

He removed the cape and Randy was now the ninja.

"So Bruce." said Randy.

Spongebob put the cape over GDN.

"Abra Kadabra." said Spongebob.

He removed the cape and GDN was now in a pink ballerina outfit.

Kevin started to laugh out loud.

GDN noticed his new outfit and turned into the dragon by himself.

"Lets go." Said Spongebob.

"Hey, why do you get to be the leader?" said GDN.

"Because I'm an adult." Said Spongebob.

"He's got us there." Said Sam.

Back with Sonic, he was trying to spin dash out of the ¾ full chamber with no success.

"Great, now how am I supposed to escape?" said Sonic.

Sonic did some thinking until he came up with an idea. He pulled out the silver Chaos Emerald.

"Good thing I brought four Chaos Emeralds with me." Said Sonic.

He held the emerald over his head.

"Chaos Control." Said Sonic.

He teleported out of the chamber and into the bubble, but not on the ship.

"Got to concentrate harder." Said Sonic.

He noticed that the ship was still floating without water, ran halfway up the bubble, jumped off, pulled out two magnets and used them to get himself attached to the ship.

"Okay Sonic, sacrifices will have to be made eventually. Time to get over your sea sickness." Said Sonic.

Back on the ship, Kevin touched some metal and became metal himself.

"Now to stop this creep." Said Kevin.

"I'm going ghost." Said Danny.

He became Danny Phantom.

"It's showtime." Said Spongebob.

Spongebob cleared his throat and snuck very closely to Black Manta.

"Oh Black Manta." Said Spongebob.

"Mm yes?" said Black Manta.

Black Manta turned around

"You're very ugly." Said Spongebob.

Black Manta became angry.

"What did you say?" said Black Manta.

Kevin snuck up behind Black Manta and knocked him out.

"And you're stupid." Said Kevin.

Back with Sonic, he managed to get to the bottom of the ship. He brought out the silver, yellow, red, and purple Chaos Emeralds.

"It's time." Said Sonic.

Back on the ship, Black Manta regained consciousness and got angry at the heroes.

"You fools; you think you can just defeat me? There's no way you can get this ship back on water." Said Black Manta.

The ship than disappeared out of the bubble and onto water.

"Never mind." Said Black Manta.

He noticed that the heroes were getting ready to beat him up.

"Don't even think about it." Said Black Manta.

"We won't do anything." Said GDN.

"But he will." Spongebob said pointing to King Neptune (Spongebob Squarepants).

Black Manta became shocked. Neptune grabbed Black Manta and placed him in a cage.

"I'm imprisoning you in this shrinking cage until further notice." Said Neptune.

Neptune than used his powers to shrink the cage. It stopped shrinking when Black Manta and the cage became the same size as Spongebob.

"You call that shrinking?" said Black Manta.

"Well it only shrinks 7%." Said Neptune.

Debbie then realized something.

"Hey what about Sonic?" She asked.

Everyone then realized Debbie was right.

"He's in the drink." Said Spongebob.

Gwen started to break down in tears as Zoey hugged her.

"He risked his life to save us all." Said GDN.

He and the others failed to notice that Sonic was using his magnets to get to the deck they were at and he noticed everything.

"He was indeed a good friend, always putting others before him." Said GDN.

"So true." Said Randy.

"If I could say several things to describe him, they would be that he was faster than any of us, handsomer than me, and a better lover than me." Said GDN.

Sonic began breaking down in tears.

"I wish my father were here to see this." Said Sonic.

"So now, a moment of silence for our departed friend." Said GDN.

Sonic got on the deck and threw one of his magnets at the back of GDN's head.

"Ow!" said GDN.

"You know you can use more things to describe me. Like how I can destroy lots of things when I do a spin dash." Said Sonic, "If I had another funeral, I don't want you to do all the talking."

Sonic's friends see Sonic and are shocked.

"SONIC!" They called.

"Surprise, surprise, it's hard to-"Sonic was interrupted when Gwen hugged him, "kill me."

"I thought you were dead." Said Gwen.

"It'll take more than a chamber filling up with water to kill me." Said Sonic, "Good thing I brought four Chaos Emeralds with me."

Gwen and Sonic broke their hug.

Sonic turned to Neptune.

"Thanks for the help with Black Manta dude" Sonic said.

"Sure thing." Said Neptune.

Neptune left with Black Manta.

"More good news, I got over my sea sickness." Said Sonic.

Everyone is shocked.

"How?" Theresa asked.

"Bringing the ship back on the ocean." Said Sonic.


	8. Jamacia

At the Crimson Dragon, Mikey was checking out Rook Shim's new resturant.

"So this is the new resturant." said Mikey, "Not quite what I was picturing, but still."

"It's great, isn't it?" said Rook Shim.

"Yeah, it is." said Mikey.

They walked into another part of the restaurant.

"Why is this part empty?" said Mikey.

"It's where the couples could do some dancing." said Rook Shim.

Mikey became shocked.

"Wait, what?" said Mikey.

Rook Shim smiled.

"Yep I figured that people who love each other can dance and I can host parties here." She said.

Mikey smiled.

"I love it Shim." Mikey said.

Just then he hears a ringing and Mikey picked up his phone.

"Mikey here." The turtle said.

"Hey bro it's me." G said, "How is everything?"

"Going good." said Mikey.

"You better not have burned the entire mall down." said G.

Mikey smiled.

"The mall is fine. Plus Rook Shim is showing me the Resturant." Mikey said.

"I see, see ya in a couple of days." said G.

Mikey hung up his phone and saw Rook Shim holding her hand out.

"Shall we?" said Rook Shim.

Mikey smiled.

"Eh, why not?" said Mikey.

Mikey took Rook Shim's hand and started dancing with her.

Back on the cruise ship, Spongebob and Mike were playing shuffle board.

Mike managed to get his puck to the eight point line.

"Eight points." said Mike.

Spongebob got his puck to the ten point line.

"Ten points." said Spongebob.

"JAMACIA!" Kevin yelled.

Everyone became shocked before cheering.

Later, Randy, Danny, Robin, and GDN were surfing on the shores of Jamacia.

Sam and Starfire were relaxing under the umbrella and Debbie and Theresa were making Sand Castles.

Kevin was in a swimming pool when he noticed two shark fins coming towards him.

"Not again." said Kevin.

The shark fins revealed themselves to actually be Spongebob and Mike.

"Consider this payback." said Mike.

Kevin became mad before noticing three shark fins heading his way.

"Sharks!" said Kevin.

Spongebob and Mike noticed the fins as well and became scared. They soon noticed that it was only Sandy, Zoey, and Gwen Tennyson.

"Gotcha." said Sandy.

In a hot tub, Sonic and Gwen were relaxing. Gwen looked at Sonic.

"You okay?" said Gwen.

Sonic turned to Gwen.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm okay." said Sonic, "Just thinking about what all has been happening to me through out the entire trip."

"Like what?" said Gwen.

"Like how it really took a lot out of me to get over my own sea sickness." said Sonic, "I was pretty shocked that I managed to do that."

"That was very big thing to do, you did it because lots of people were in danger." Said Gwen.

"Yeah, I did do it for that reason." Said Sonic.

The two wrapped their arms around each other and began making out for 45 seconds.

"I love you Sonic." Said Gwen.

"I love you too Gwen." Said Sonic.

The two continued making out.


End file.
